thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shupavu (The Lion King: Revisited)
Shupavu was a female fire skink. Appearance Shupavu is slender and long-bodied, with skin of a deep red hue. She has lighter red patches on her back, neck and face, contrasting with her burgundy underbelly and eyespots. Shupavu's eyes are fringed with a yellow mark and framed by dark eyelashes. Personality Shupavu is sly and sneaky with a somewhat nasty streak. Although prideful, she is not above helping others, especially if it will benefit a cause she believes in. History During the dry season, Shupavu and her skinks are summoned by Ushari. He requests that one of the skinks follow Rafiki and Makini to the Lair of the Lion Guard in order to find out of there is a way to speak to the Evil Lions of the Past. Shupavu agrees and tasks her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi, with the job. Both Shupavu and Ushari accompany Nyeusi to the entrance of the Lair, and Ushari thanks the skinks for their help, asserting that he can finish the task. Shupavu departs with Nyeusi, eager to get way from Pride Rock. After the Lion Guard chase a scorpion named Sumu out of the Pride Lands from stinging Simba, they are unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter Pride Rock, they find Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and Zazu comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure - volcanic ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, the Lion Guard offer to retrieve it. Rafiki hands Bunga a gourd to place the ash in, but Bunga's cockiness results in the gourd breaking. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches another gourd to her bakora staff. With everyone set, they head out. Unbeknownst to the group, Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. Later, Shupavu attempts to take down the Lion Guard along with the rest of the Army of Scar. She is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path out of Janja's den. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Shupavu and Njano spy on the proceedings and report back to Scar. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the dejected Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. From the shadows, Shupavu and Njano watch menacingly. Several months have passed, and Simba suggests to take Scar's fight into the Outlands. Unbeknownst to the Lion Guard, Rafiki, Simba, Jasiri, Anga, Timon and Pumbaa, Shupavu reports to Scar that Janja may want to join Jaairi's clan. Soon Scar orders Janja's clan to trap the Lion Guard in their lair. Later that night, Shupavu brings them when they see Goigoi carrying firewood. He says it's part of Scar's plan but he doesn't know how to get to Pride Rock. Shupavu says it's over there and the hyenas go into the lair. Later Shupavu is seen when Scar tells Ushari that he tricked Janja into giving Kion false information on how to defeat him using the roar, and how he got his scar on his eye when he led his Guard. The next morning, Kion and Simba lead their army into the Battle of Kenya. Shupavu tells Scar that the Lion Guard is headed his way, but Scar angrily orders Shupavu and her skinks to stop them. However, Scar reveals that he did this to trick the Lion Guard into thinking he doesn't want them to get to the volcano and that he knows full well the skinks are no match for the Lion Guard. Outside the volcano, Shupavu attempts to slow down the Lion Guard's process, but is knocked out by Kion. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive with their assembled fleet, Shupavu pursues Kinyonga, and she races away with Shupavu and her minions hot on her tail. However, when Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Shupavu. It is unknown what happened to her and the other skinks after Scar and the Evil Lions of the Past's defeat, although it is likely they died after Scar roared at the Pride Landers and Outlanders, nearly wiping half of their groups out. Quotes Behind the scenes * Shupavu is voiced by Meghan Strange, who also did Laini and Astuto. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Lion King: Revisited